Valentine Treats
by aika-chan02
Summary: The month of love has just started. How would a clan of mischievous teenagers prepare themselves for the annual event that happens only once in a lifetime? Review and get free cookies!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I wanted to do something for the Valentines, even if is too early for me. But hey, February's still the month of Valentines xD (ahem) anyway… this is no game or anime fan fiction. It is a creative writing… but a fan fiction based on my characters along with the characters of my friends (mostly in deviantart). But don't worry, this is just another short story… and expect for short chapters, too. Very well, since it's time for me to unleash my imagination for this story, here you go~! BZOOM!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Momoko woke up for the start of a new day. She hopped out of her bed and scratched the side of her tummy and her frizzy black hair. She reached for her glasses as she put them on. Xamie, her cat, ran off her basket and scampered outside. She found the empty beds of Chloe, Mirouni, and Amy. Only Thea remained asleep on her bed, using the thick and colourful blanket to cover almost her head.

As Momoko stepped out of the room wearing her pair of purple bunny slippers with their ears sticking out, a girl with light blue hair with small pigtails greeted her a "Good morning, Momo-chan~!" The girl greeted her back and sat on a chair at the dining table.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Ramen~" Mirouni replied cheerfully. "We'll have sushi rolls for dessert,"

Momoko sighed. "How smart…"

"Momo-chi~" Chloe called. "You're awake!"

"Ooh, Momoko-chan!" Amy poked her head on the wall, her pink curled pigtails dangling and swaying slowly. "You know what today is,"

"Huh?" Momoko raised her eyebrow. Mirouni sighed in exasperation and snatched the calendar from the wall. She flashed it on her face and pointed her forefinger on the featured month where Momoko's eyes followed. Number fourteen; the date has heart doodles scribbled on it with a cursive handwriting in red ink: _Valentine's Day._

"HELLO? Three days left before this event!" Mirouni cried. She placed her hands on her hips. "You didn't forget, _did _you?"

Momoko flashed a nervous grin. "W-why, o-of course I didn't forget..!" she sweat-dropped (anime style) and rubbed the back of her head. She then pressed the tip of her forefingers together. "It's just that… I wasn't prepared…"

"Exactly," Mirouni snapped. "We have three days – three **whole **days! – before Valentine's and we _are _preparing,"

"Uhh…"

"C'mon, Momo-chi, we know you like Valentine's…" Chloe begged.

"…and you get that special _someone _to be your valentine," Amy winked at her.

Momoko's cheeks turned red and gulped. "B-but…"

"No buts!" Mirouni cut her off sharply. "Now let's get ourselves started~"

"That doesn't mean we're going to host a party… just like that…" Momoko said.

"Silly, we won't…" Amy sighed then lowers her voice. "Actually, we feel the same as you are… we are also not prepared…" Momoko nodded in understanding.

"I won't be expecting too much…" she said. _Like who cares about it anyways?_

The moment the girls – except Thea, still fast asleep – have started eating their breakfast, Zefari walked past the dining room when he stepped on the calendar Mirouni had forgotten that she'd dropped it. He picked it up and (oh please) saw the number fourteen of today's date marked in heart doodles and the words _Valentine's Day_ (courtesy of Amy). Zefari gulped and stared at Chloe, eating with the girls, when his cheeks have turned red.

_Three days before Valentine's..? _He thought. _Oh crap, I haven't got any gift for Chloe..! _

He threw the calendar behind him and locked himself inside the boys' room where Ryuu, Momoko's seventeen-year-old brother, sat cross-legged on his bed reading one of the boring girl magazines he stole from Momoko's storage boxes. He's not really into those kinds of magazines. He just wanted to read all about the habits of a girl… and how to deal with them equally.

"Ei, what's up?" he asked.

_If you look up, you'll see the ceiling… the sky if you're outside… _Zefari's playful side replied inside his head.

_What's up? What's UP? Chyea, why do YOU ask, anyway? _His annoying side replied.

"Hell," he mouthed, causing the orange-haired boy to raise his eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryuu asked.

"I forgot… it's three days before…" Zefari gulped. "…VALENTINE'S!" he cried. "But I haven't asked Chloe out!"

"Naah, I already have mine," Ryuu said calmly.

The desperate Zefari blinked in surprise. "You do? Well, who is it?" he asked in curiosity.

"You know who she is," the redhead said in secrecy.

"Aww… I wish I could be cool and confident like you, Ryuu-sama…" Zefari sighed. "There's gotta be a way I could get Chloe to be my – OOF!" The door – of course, unlocked by a key – slammed open as it hit him hard against the wall. The door swung slowly as Zefari was pinned on the wall with big wall cracks. Amy appeared on the doorstep blazing into flames. Ryuu almost freaked out from her combusted appearance.

"Where did Ash go off to?" she asked. She balled up her fists. "Wait til I get my hands on that – "

"Hey, Ryuu-sama, Amy-cha – "Ash froze on his tracks the moment he saw the pink-haired girl standing with her back turned on him. Amy turned abruptly toward him.

"Please tell me you didn't eat all the chocolates Mirouni-chan bought for me," she said _calm_ly, controlling her anger (and to prevent from combusting into a flame a while ago).

"Hey, I didn't eat _all _of them… I just had quick bites and – "

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO EAT THEM WHEN THEY'RE ALL RESERVED FOR VALENTINE'S?"

Ash stared at her in shock. "V-v-valentine's..?"

"Eh? How could you forget?" Amy pouted, folding her arms on her chest. "We have three days before this annual event starts,"

Zefari fell headfirst on the floor, unconscious.

Amy flicked her hair and walked out of the room. "You better prepare yourselves, guys; everyone is invited for this event, except it is _not _a party,"

"Whew…" Ash sighed in relief. "But who am I supposed to ask out? Seriously, I can't ask Thea out… she'll just put a whammy on me,"

"We both have the same situation, Ash-sama," Zefari stood up with a band air patch on his forehead. "I probably should prepare myself asking Chloe out… if she accepts me," He turns his gaze at Ryuu. "Unlike Ryuu-kun, he already has a girl with him,"

"Obvious…" Ash replied. "It's probably Dark's sister,"

"Aww… I wish we could be confident like him,"

"That's the _tenth _time you said that, Zefari…"

Let's just pretend nothing happened.

Momoko went back inside the girls' room as headed towards her bed where she finds a bouquet of beautiful flowers sitting on her colourful pillows. She sat on her bed and held the beautiful bouquet on her arms and smelled its pure fragrance. She smiled and set the flowers aside. She found a white envelope with a red heart sticker sealing it close. She carefully undid the sticker to avoid tearing the paper as the lid opened. She pulled out a small specialty paper card inside and read a short phrase: _I have no end of desiring you…_

Momoko blushed and reread the phrase. She bit her lip and kept the beautiful valentine card inside her small chest box. She placed the bouquet of flowers in a vase and exposed them under the sunlight for them to remain their fresh and lovely fragrance.

"Ooh~ a secret admirer?" said a voice behind her.

Momoko turned around, her long dark hair flowing behind her back. "Oh, Miyako-san~ you're awake,"

"Mirouni-chan woke me up from my beauty rest…" Miyako yawned, her long blonde hair swaying through the soft breeze around them. "I've heard about the three-day countdown before Valentine's…"

"So… who're you going with?"

Miyako placed her hands behind her back and blushed. "H-he asked me out yesterday…"

Momoko clamped her hand on her mouth. "Oh my… gosh… is it… _nii-san_?"

The blonde-haired girl nodded her cheeks completely red. "Y-yeah… I never knew Ryuu-kun is that… confident unlike the others,"

"He really knows how to hide his true feelings until he expresses them," Momoko set her gaze at the bouquet of flowers under the sunlight through the window. "Guess you already know who my secret admirer is,"

Miyako giggled. "Of course~ you know who he is,"

The dark-haired girl blushed and smiled. "Dark-kun…" she murmured under her breath. She placed her forefinger on her lips when she mentioned her secret love's name.

* * *

"Where's the bowl?" Mirouni asked.

"Here~" Chloe placed a medium-sized bowl in between them with a spoon. Mirouni placed large bags of flour and sugar. She also took out five boxes of cream and a large can of fruit cocktail.

"Do you have those flavour pens?" she asked.

"Pens..? Ooh!" Chloe brought out a box of paste containers containing chocolate, strawberry and cream icings inside. They are used when doing letterings on cakes. Mirouni took out a bowl of chocolate chips for them to mix them with the cream to make a chocolate sauce. "Are we gonna make a cake~?"

"Precisely," Mirouni nodded. "We have the ingredients ready, so let's **get started**!"

* * *

**AM: **The preparation chapter…! The title says it all desu~ I suppose this chapter is a bit rushed you know? Anyway… I am currently reading _Harry Potter & the Order of the Phoenix _before I made this. I was addicted to the HP series that I even craved to read the next three books! Now, let me enjoy on the blueberry (ube, I think.. of what we Filipinos call them, anyway… correct me if I'm wrong ^^; ) ice cream my mom just bought~! :9 Please review~


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Oww deym… this seems very disturbing. Our school library's closed for two days – two WHOLE days – and the book I borrowed is due today! Bad luck for me it's closed… oh well, guess I have no choice but to get the book overdue. (I wasn't finished with it lol… I'm still reading chapter fifteen out of thirty-eight chapters of _Order of the Phoenix _(Harry Potter)). Well, let's get this second chappie started~ \m/

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The saga continues with Mirouni and Chloe blowing up the entire kitchen while making the home-made cake for the Valentines. But it seems they can do it by themselves… oh well.

Amy is still confronting Ash not to mess with someone else's stuff… especially food. Soon the two broke into a bickering contest that caught the attention of the others as well.

Momoko finished the last words of her valentine card and read the letter again.

_Dear Admirer,_

_Whoever you are, I will always wait for your lovely gifts. Thank you. I am very grateful. Can't wait to see you soon~! _

_Love, _

_Momoko Aika Haruhi_

"Ooh~ you're gonna give it to your secret admirer?" a voice giggled behind her. Momoko blushed and saw Miyako standing behind her, suppressing a cutesy giggle. The dark-haired girl folded the letter and pressed it against her chest. Behind the lens of her glasses were her sapphire-blue eyes filled with shock.

"Mi-Miyako-sempai…" her lip quivered. "W-what are you doing here..?"

"I just came to congratulate you about your secret admirer," Miyako winked at her. She giggled again. "You know, you and your admirer are really meant to be together,"

Momoko blinked at her and smiled nervously. "Uhmm… thanks, Miyako-sempai…!"

"I could give the letter to him,"

"Uhmm… sure, here you – Wait a minute, YOU KNOW THAT SECRET ADMIRER OF MINE?" Momoko gasped without giving the letter to Miyako.

"Uhh… n-no, Momoko-san..!" Miyako laughed nervously. The girl placed her hands on her hips and stared intently at Miyako's light green eyes. The blonde-haired girl stared at her in hesitation until she gave in and sighed. "Yes, Momo-san, it's – "

Momoko blushed again and placed a finger on her lips. "D-don't say it~!" She pulled off after a few moments and held the letter close to her chest. "So he's the one who gave me those flowers and the letter of 'I have no end of desiring you'..?"

"Yes," Miyako nodded. "I told him a lot of romantic advices when asking girls out… and he had the confidence to have you as his…" she giggled. "…valentine,"

Flattered, Momoko placed the letter behind her back. She walked past Miyako and gave her a flushed smile. "Give it to him, Momo-san," she said. "He'd been waiting for your answer,"

Momoko nodded and proceeded outside her room, leaving Miyako into cutesy giggles. The next thing was… she also had the same situation as Momoko's. Ryuu-kun's asking me out… she thought. She hid the blush on her cheeks and saw one of Momoko's small picture frames with the developed camera phone pictures of Ryuu, Dark, Amy, Mirouni…

Ichirou… Ryuu Haruhi… she thought.

* * *

"Ei, whatcha doin', Mirouni-sempai?" Zefari asked, entering the kitchen loaded with excess flour, whipped cream, chocolate candies and syrup. Chloe was pounding her fists on large dough.

"Baking a cake…why?" Mirouni asked.

"What flavour?"

"Err… we'll see and find out!"

"Aww c'mon~ I want to see it!"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"I said no,"

"Pretty please..?"

"NO!"

"Puleeeeeeeze~! With cherry on top..?"

"NO!"

"With sugar… lots of sugar?"

_Spoiled brat… _Mirouni sighed in exasperation and shot Zefari a falsely sweet stare. "You know what's best, Zefari-kun?" she asked.

"What's that?" Zefari asked.

"_This_," With this, Mirouni smacked a handful of cream on his face.

"Mmm… _butterscotch cream pie_!" Zefari dipped his finger on his cream-filled face and popped it into his mouth. "Mm-mm-mmm~!"

"Now get out!" Mirouni pointed at the door. "You're gonna ruin the surprise!"

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Amy asked, prying over the bushes in the garden. She and Ash went searching for her lost hamster, Muffin. The little rodent had just escaped his cage and now the twosome is having trouble looking for him. Where the heck is Ryuu anyway?

"No," Ash wiped off a sweat.

"We have to get Muffin back or we won't have a Valentine mascot~"

_What the heck..? _"Mascot..?" Ash reacted.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Certainly, Amy-chan," he said sarcastically. "Muffin is just a _made-up _rodent you designed and you breathed life into him,"

"Haa… Ash-sama…" Amy replied back sarcastically. "You probably should not judge _things _so easily,"

"So what..? It's just another nasty rodent of yours, anyway…"

"BUT AT LEAST HE'S LIKE A LITTLE BROTHER TO ME!"

"_You _have a brother?" Stupid…

"Ugh… you're hopeless…" Amy rolled her eyes at him and went on with the searching.

"Same to you, back to you," Ash muttered. _Or should I ask Amy out… even if she rejects me?

* * *

_

Momoko ran around the house to search for (teehee~) Dark. She has to find him. She has to give him her answer. She has to –

"Oof!"

She dropped her letter on the ground and fell on her buttocks. She rubbed her head and wiped the dirt off the lens of her glasses.

"K-Komenasai… I…" She looked up as a pair of topaz eyes stared back at her.

Momoko's cheeks burned scarlet. Dark stood in front of her.

"D-Dark-sama…" she squeaked. Dark smiled and picked up the letter. "Is this for your secret admirer?" he asked, chuckling.

"Y-yes…"

"I have a feeling onne-san told you who he was…"

Momoko shook her head rapidly. "N-no… she didn't, I…" She looked away, hiding her flushed face from him. "You can… give it to _him _if you wish…"

Dark extended his hand, offering it to her. "Stand up, Momo-san, let me help you,"

Momoko let his hand touch hers. Dark's hand touched her soft skin as he helped the lady stand up, dusting herself and her hands.

"Hmm… how come my name is written on it?" Dark smirked, staring at the back part of the mini envelope.

Momoko blushed heavily and placed her hands behind her back. "I-It's my reply from your letter…"

"_I have no end of desiring you…_" Dark recited. He nodded and his cheeks turned slightly scarlet. "Yes, that's true, Momo-chan,"

She grinned and took a step forward. "I… I like you, too, Dark-sama…" she confessed.

"But I wanted it to be more than _like_…"

Momoko gasped. _Did he mean…?_

"Momoko Haruhi," he said, stepping close to her. "Would you be my…"

_Valentine? _

"…girlfriend..?" he finished.

* * *

"Aah! He got away!" Amy shrieked, chasing after the hamster with orange and white fur. It jumped off Amy's palm the moment she caught Muffin. "Help me get him, Ash!"

"Hey, you're stepping on my foot!" he winced. Ash got up and saw Muffin heading towards the lake. "Looks like Muffin want to take a swim,"

"Don't just stand there," Amy pouted. "We have to get him inside the cage or no more Valentine mascot!"

"You can use Momo-san's kitten,"

"But Muffin will serve as the angel of love while Xamie serves as the goddess of love and beauty~"

"Aphrodite and Eros, you mean?" Ash raised his eyebrow. "A mother like son..?"

But Amy had disappeared. She ran after Muffin as he ran onwards. They stopped by the lake where they found Muffin drinking the fresh water. Amy sighed in relief. "Aww Muffin, there you are," She approached the rodent and picked him up. Muffin's pink tiny nose twitched along with his whiskers. "Don't run away from mommy like that again," the pink-haired girl confronted as she turned to go back. "I've found him, Ash-sama!"

"Oh great…" Ash said sarcastically. "Can we go back now?"

It was then Muffin leapt out of Amy's hands again. The girl ran after him again but she bumped onto Ash, causing him to stagger backwards and lose his balance. He fell on his back and found himself looking up at a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

Amy.

She stared back at him in surprise as she finds herself on top of him. Both of them blushed as Muffin popped out of the bushes and giggled.

* * *

_Dear Chloe,_

_Please accept this small pack of your favourite cookies. You will love them… really. _

_P.S.: W-will you be my… (oh never mind) _

_Certainly yours,_

_Zefari Tendo_

Zefari shook off his flushed face and placed his folded letter inside a mini envelope. He sealed it with a pink heart sticker and stepped out of his room. He saw Chloe still helping Mirouni baking the cake as he tiptoed towards the room where they shared. He slowly opened the door and tiptoed his way and placed the envelope on Chloe's bed. He was about to leave the room when Mirouni appeared behind him.

He blushed. "Aah! Mirouni-sempai..! W-what a surprise..!"

"What are you doing?" Mirouni asked.

"I-I was just…" He saw her eyes gaze on the envelope he placed on Chloe's bed. "What's that?"

"A… letter to… Chloe-chan,"

Mirouni flashed a cutesy grin. "Ooh~ was you willing for Chloe to be your valentine?"

Zefari revealed his flushed face and nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't tell," Mirouni vowed. "Just don't let her know you sneaked inside our room without out permission or else she'll explode,"

"Tell me if she accepted me or… rejected me," Zefari said.

"Gotcha~"

As soon as he left the room, Mirouni burst into giggles and closed her mouth. She left the room and went back to the kitchen where Chloe is putting icing on the cake. "Mirouni-sempai, I just heard you laughing to yourself in our room,"

"Ooh nothing, Chloe-chan~" Mirouni grinned. "Let's just design our cake, shall we?"

* * *

**AM: **Well, this ends this chapter, guys~! I've updated this full of giggly moments for you, Kristine :3 I hope I'll be expecting you to do the fan girl screams after reading this XD Please review~


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Today was a normal day isn't it… I just arrived home from school… after I've finished my Geometry homework about theorems… my English homework about definitions… and my Chemistry report regarding the London forces…. And OMG today's Valentine's day (happy dance). Well, I'm glad it became the major event in our school but also in our country as well~! I hope this will make my day great… not to mention those text messages I received from my friends containing song lyrics of mellow songs. I never knew Valentine's day could be this sweet… as sweet as chocolate~!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next thing Miyako knew is… how can she go out with Ryuu? She wasn't fast enough to stop Momoko and seek for advice.

Miyako stepped out of Momoko's room and preceded to the kitchen where Mirouni and Chloe are decorating the cake they've just baked… after an hour. Both girls are wearing colourful aprons and covered in flour and small mounds of whipped cream. Blowing up the kitchen had never been this fun!

"You made those?" the blonde-haired girl fixed her gaze at the cake.

"Ooh, Miyako-sempai~" Mirouni smiled.

"We made this cake to celebrate the month of love… and the number fourteen symbolized its presence~" Chloe giggled.

"Gee, you guys sure used a lot of sweat for that," Miyako said.

"We sure did," Chloe chuckled. "All we need are the final touches of decorations… and OOH~ chocolate pen lettering~!"

Miyako watched the two girls engage into a small cake fight as she left the kitchen and sighed. She went outside for some fresh air. She watched the blue sky shining above her and the birds chirping. Some flocks searched for their mates as a couple of birds stayed in their nests and kept their eggs warm.

"Heads up, Zefari!"

A yellow Frisbee caught her attention as a boy with black hair and grey eyes jumped in the air and caught the Frisbee on his hand. He tossed it back to another guy. A blaze of orange and green… caught Miyako as her cheeks turned red and her heart gave a quick leap.

_Ryuu…_

Ryuu tossed the Frisbee back at Zefari as they two boys performed their stunts. Miyako watched Ryuu with his killer moves as a smile spread across her face. Behind her back was a small note she held on her hand… where she attempted to give it to Ryuu. Momoko was too distracted. She tripped and found Dark standing on her tracks.

"_Thanks for the advice, onee-chan," Dark said gratefully. "I'll definitely ask Momoko-chan out," He left the room as Miyako smiled. _

"_Good luck… Dark-kun," she whispered._

_She sighed as her lips frowned. There was only one person on her mind… someone that will truly capture her heart forever. But how can she resist his presence? Her heart will beat… until their hearts connect together as one…_

"Let's take a break for a while, shall we?" Zefari suggested, wiping off a sweat on his forehead. "I deserve a water break…"

"I thought you'll never ask…" Ryuu said, exhausted. Zefari went first and walked towards Miyako. "Ei, Miyako-sempai!" he waved at her as Miyako waved back. He walked past her and went to the kitchen to check if Chloe saw the note and the gift…

"What are you doing here?"

_That voice…_

Ryuu stood behind her. Miyako's cheeks burned hot as she kept the note hidden behind her back.

"Oh… h-hi, Ryuu-kun… w-what a surprise,"

"What were you doing in Momoko's room a while ago?" the redhead asked.

"Oh… I was just… uhh…" Miyako said awkwardly. "…helping her out for…"

"Yeah I know, I just saw her with Dark-san,"

_Aww man… Momoko-chan's really lucky…_

"Uhmm… do you wanna go inside? I thought you and Zefari want a water break," Miyako held the note tightly. "I-I'll just enjoy the fresh air and – ah!" The note flew out of her hand as Ryuu turned his gaze at it. Miyako gasped and went after it. He ran past Ryuu when her feet tripped on a stone, causing her to lose her balance, fall and –

"Ah…"

Miyako opened her eyes… her hands leaned on something warm… she felt strong arms encircle her back as she looked up.

Ryuu had caught her in his arms. The moment he let go and the note flew on his hand.

"What's this?"

"Ryuu-s-sama, i-it's a – "She was too late. Ryuu is reading it.

* * *

Zefari poked his head on the wall, finding Chloe now changing on her clothes after her baking session with Mirouni. They placed the cake inside the refrigerator to get it froze. His grey eyes waited for Chloe to notice the gift he gave her… placed on her bed.

Chloe hummed a Japanese song while combing her hair and tying the side of her hair like a one-sided ponytail.

_C'mon… eyes on the note!_

He waited impatiently when finally, Chloe's blue eyes turned to gaze at a small package wrapped in a pink wrapper with heart prints with a small envelope attached on it. It even had a red ribbon decoration to tie it into place. Her nostrils caught a wonderful smell of… cookies.

_Ooh~ she's opening it… _

Chloe undid the ribbon with careful hands and uncover the box of freshly baked cookies inside. A smile spread across her face as her gaze turned to the small envelope with a heart sticker sealing it into place. She removed the sticker carefully… pulled out the note, read Zefari's crafty handwriting… and blushed. Chloe giggled and opened the box of cookies and started eating.

Zefari felt a jolt of optimism as he leapt high and punched the air.

"YAHOOO~!"

* * *

"I can't believe you pounced on me like that!" Ash bawled later after the unexpected incident while finding Muffin, who is now inside his cage. Amy stared behind him with her chocolate brown eyes filled with a little wrath.

"I said I was sorry!" the pink-haired girl retorted. "Jeez, it was only an accident,"

"Well, you couldn't have given me that _red face_," Ash looked behind him to see Amy's cheeks burning in shock.

"Hey, I wasn't blushing! You were _the one _blushing~!" Amy retorted, fighting back her cheeks' deep rosy colour.

"Then what's with that red face _again_?"

Amy grumbled and shook the blush away. "It's because today's a sunny day!" she lied.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah whatever, weenie…" he provoked as he walked. Amy clenched her fist, squeezed her eyes shut and her cheeks have burned hot again. "Nnnngh…!" _Why am I blushing to him like this? Please don't let it be… that I have liked him for a long time? No, please..!_

"Amy-chan?"

Amy looked up when she heard the feminine voice. Mirouni stood in front of her and waving her hand close to her face to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Earth to Amy-chan~" she called.

"Oh, Mirouni-san," Amy smiled, shaking the blush off. "Where did Ash-kun go?"

"He went to the kitchen to try a free sample of our cake," Mirouni replied. "There's one free sample I've saved for you,"

"No thanks, Mirouni-san," Amy shook her head. "It's just that… oh never mind," she sighed sadly, causing Mirouni to grow worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Did you and onii-san break into a fight?"

"Uhm… kinda," the brown-eyed girl nodded reluctantly, her arms placed behind her back.

"I thought you and onii-san went out to search for Muffin?"

"Oh yeah, we've found him," she gave Muffin's cage to Mirouni. "I'm glad he's safe and sound,"

"So what happened then?"

Amy told her the entire story of pouncing-on-Ash-accidentally-when-Muffin-leapt-out-of-her-hand thingy. Mirouni nodded with understanding.

"Now… he's like," Amy added. "…mad at me,"

"Hmm…" Mirouni put a finger on her chin. "Maybe I should talk to him to get this situation solved," she turned to leave when Amy grabbed her wrist. "Now what..?"

"P-please don't tell him that I…" Amy blushed deeper.

"You what..?" Mirouni stared at her in surprise.

"Ooohh…" her face steamed hot. "I… I like him, Mirouni-san! B-but… i-it's m-more than like… i-it's just I – "

"I understand you, Amy-chan." Mirouni smiled. "Now give me time to talk to him… then _you _talk to him…"

"W-what? B-but I – "

"Trust me," Mirouni winked as she left Amy standing on the garden, her cheeks steaming hot and her heart beating wildly.

_Mirouni… _she thought. _Go on… tell him, maybe that'll help him realize how love sick I am…

* * *

_

**AM: **We'll end this chapter right here~! Whew, I was doing my best listening to 'We are who we are' by Kesha and eavesdropping on a Philippine soap opera on TV (lolwhut?) I am using earphones anyway… earphones of my ipod shuffle. Once again, happy valentines guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He sure is lucky.

To Dark's euphoria, Momoko has accepted his deep proposal to be his girlfriend (aww~). Come to think of it… they're the first two to become a… official couple. As always, Momoko would squirm on fuzzy feelings like… holding hands with him and spending time alone just to be with him. Isn't that sweet?

_It's all thanks to you, onee-san… _

The couple ate the slice of the extra sample made by Mirouni and Chloe. One thing is for sure… that one of the funny moments is that Momoko stuffed a spoonful of cake into Dark's mouth while he was talking about her desire towards chocolate (courtesy of Ryuu [onii-san] for the 'gossip')

"So which type of chocolate would you like?" he asked.

"Just chocolate," Momoko replied.

_She likes the Hello Panda chips she would always go hysterics about… _Ryuu's inner voice told Dark from his mind. _I mean, c'mon, she ate the whole pack and she's like a Cookie Monster from the Sesame Street!_

"You sure got a lot of sugar rush, don't you?"

"Err… not really," Momoko replied. "I eventually eat chocolate and sweets… unlike onii-san who would always hide them from me…"

"Nah, don't worry, we could eat one of those extra cookies Mirouni-chan baked for Zefari earlier, you know? He gave Chloe a homemade present," Dark winked as the girl beside him clapped her hand on her mouth. "He did?"

"You haven't heard about Zefari suffering from this once-in-a-life-time event… I didn't even know he likes Chloe,"

"Neither did I,"

Both of them laughed and went back to their snacks.

* * *

Mirouni entered inside the boys' room where she finds Ash sitting on his bed eating on the cake sample. She folded her arms on her chest and did a cough pronounced for her brother to hear. "Ehem…"

Ash stared at her with his mouth full as he swallowed hard. "Ei, imoto-san," he greeted. "What makes you here?"

Mirouni sighed. "Onii-san," she breathed. "I want to talk to you about something,"

"Well, what is it?"

"I have to bring this lame subject for you, and it is about Amy," she said sharply.

"Oh… _her_?" Ash snorted in disgust. "What about her?"

"She told me about that she-pounced-on-you-by-accident-while-running-after-Muffin thing," Mirouni said. "Then you give her this why-did-you-pounce-on-me-like-that thing and that why-are-you-giving-me-that-red-face thing, do you think that is very proper to say to a girl who truly has fe – "

This caused Ash to spray the contents of the root beer he is draining from its last content on the floor. He stared at his sister with great shock as Mirouni saw the deep blush on his cheeks. Flattered..?

"AMY HAS FEELINGS FOR ME?"

"EXACTLY," Mirouni said. "What's the problem with that?"

"Mirouni, I mean, _how did you know about it?_"

The girl rolled her eyes and said, "It's obvious that you blush whenever you see her, and it goes the same for Amy, too,"

"Ow, damn you…" he cussed. "Now what am I gonna do?"

Mirouni lifted up her forefinger. "Simple: talk to her and _apologize _from what you did – and you're gonna make sure you regret it!"

"Now how am I supposed to do that?"

"…or do you want me to send Amy here and leave you two alone to talk in private?"

"NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Ash shrieked.

"Talking to her is the fastest way to regain peace…" Mirouni said calmly.

"Fine…" Ash said in a (almost completely) flattered tone.

* * *

Due to Zefari's endless euphoria, it absolutely caught Chloe's attention, making her step outside her room and saw him doing a happy dance for some reasons…

"Uhmm… Zefari-kun..?"

Zefari froze from his euphoria ceremony and turned briskly to face Chloe staring at him confusedly. His cheeks turned scarlet. "Oh h-hi, Chloe-chan~" he waved sheepishly. "I was just practicing a little tap dancing," The truth is… he is hiding a bouquet of cute flowers behind his back…

"Thank you so much for the gift, Zefari-kun~" Chloe giggled. "I really love the cookies,"

"Glad you liked it,"

"Would you like a slice of cake Mirouni-chi and I made?"

"Oh… uhh… yes," he grinned nervously. "Yes, of course~"

Chloe beamed and handed him a small saucer of the cake they made with strawberry icing decorated with strawberry slices and chocolate lettering. Zefari struggled from showing the bouquet behind his back so he used the free hand instead.

_Where can I hide this thing?_

"T-thanks, Chloe-chan, I-I'll just go to our room to eat this~" he said as he hurriedly left the absent-minded Chloe in the kitchen.

What he doesn't know is… he left behind a pink petal that plucked off from the bouquet as it lied on the floor, catching Chloe's curiosity as well…

* * *

_I'm too late…_

Miyako bowed her head down and stared at her shoes, afraid to face Ryuu standing in front of her and (gulp) reading the note… that flew off her hand. She feared he would like someone else and it would kill her from the inside… and break her heart.

She was about to say a word when Ryuu had finished reading. To her surprise, he stepped forward and lifted her face up. He could see the tears flowing down her face and her light green eyes filled with fear and the consequence of rejection.

"There's no reason to cry," he said. "Guess you haven't figured out the moment I asked you out,"

Miyako blinked. "W-what do you m-mean?" she asked between sobs.

"I didn't ask you simply just because of this once-in-a-life-time event, it is because I've already sworn my whole heart that you will never be alone, you know what I mean?"

The blonde-haired girl stared at him in silence. When she had figured it out, she clapped her hand on her mouth and gasped. "Y-you mean…"

Ryuu nodded in approval. "I'm not mad at you because of this note, it seems to be the reply for the note I sent you earlier, huh?"

Miyako's cheeks burned. She sneered behind her. _I suppose Momoko-chan has something to do with it…_

"Before we get inside, I wanted to give you something to end your love syndrome,"

"What is it? Show me~"

"You'll see~"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Zefari ate the cake sample made by Chloe inside the boys' room. The bouquet of flowers is placed next to him while he is sitting on his bed. He ate nervously as he thought of the bouquet once again…

_How am I supposed to give these flowers? I'm not like a gentleman you know?_

_Give it to her like you want to propose!_

_No, you idiot, what if she rejected him? We don't wanna see him in great depression!_

_You guys aren't helping!_

_Well… does what you deserve… you want her, fine… ask her out. Don't just waste your time nailbiting and everything! DO. IT. NOW!_

Zefari's head spun rapidly from the voices in his head. How is he gonna tell her? Will he let Chloe reject her in a good or bad way? Hey, today's Valentines. No one is allowed to act filled with indifference… even if you break one's heart!

It was then Zefari finished his cake and stepped out of the room holding the bouquet. He stood in front of the girls' room where Chloe was left inside. He took a deep breath and knocked.

Chloe opened the door. "Yes...?"

Zefaru hid the bouquet behind his back and bowed his head awkwardly. "C-chloe-chan…" he gulped. "I-I-I want to t-tell you something,"

Chloe stepped out of the door and stared at him curiously. "What is it?"

Without thinking, Zefari flashed the lovely bouquet. Chloe stared at it in surprise. "C-chloe..?" he gulped. "W-will you b-be my… " Chloe's cheeks turned red as her blue eyes hesitated.

"_Chloe, will you be my valentine?_"

Chloe stood speechlessly in front of Zefari, her blue eyes turning pale at the sight of the flowers. She took it with gentle hands and pressed it on her chest.

"Thank you, Zefari-kun…" she said softly. "These flowers are lovely,"

"Uhmm… y-you're welcome, Chloe-chan," Zefari replied awkwardly. _It's like she didn't hear me at all!_

It was then Chloe broke into giggles. "Silly, of course, I would love to~" she beamed. "No wonder why you act so weird because of all this?"

Zefari's face flushed as he nodded. "Uhh yeah, I guess you're right,"

"No need to be twitchy, Zefari-kun," Chloe said. "You can melt all those bitter feelings with a slice of another cake sample made especially by Mirouni-chan~"

"What flavour?"

"_Chocolate chip!_" Chloe raised her spatula in the air. "Momoko-chan's favourite!"

* * *

Miyako felt curious about the surprise Ryuu-sama just told her. What could it be? Let's see and find out.

The blonde-haired girl kept on running when all of a sudden; Ryuu had gone from her sight. She was not really far away from the place where the others are but she was suddenly cornered by dark shadows. Her mouth has been clamped with someone's hand, as if someone's kidnapping her.

"W-who are you?" she breathed.

"You'll figure it out," the voice said as Miyako felt the figure's hands pound against the wall. She can barely see him because of the too-dark silhouette. All she could see was its posture. She then realized they were in a _real _dark place.

"Do you want to know?"

Miyako sighed. "Whoever you are, just _do what you want to me_," This she dared the figure when she felt lips press against hers. She gasped in surprise when the figure's fingers twined with hers.

They pulled apart and she can barely breathe. She gasped for air and leaned her back on the wall. "What did you do that for? Why did you – "

"You asked for it,"

The sunlight gave them light and the figure's silhouette had finally give identity. To Miyako's surprise –

"Ryuu-kun?"

Blazes of orange caught her attention as strong green eyes stared deeply into hers. Miyako clamped a hand on her mouth, her cheeks burning _really _hot. "Ryuu, you…"

"That," Ryuu smirked. "…is the surprise,"

The girl said nothing for a few moments before she bit her lip and flung herself on his chest. "Oh, Ryuu-sama…" she wailed. "_That was my first kiss!_"

She can't believe it. The (all this time) surprise was a… SURPRISE KISS?

"I think you're daring me to do _that _again," the redhead smirked again. "I'll just make it a little sloppier," Pervert.

"Fine by me," Miyako giggled.

Oh no… let's just disregard this.

* * *

So do you really wanna know what had happened between Ash and Amy? Well, here's the complete scoop!

Ash prepared himself for his heart-to-heart talk (plus the confessions too~) while he leaned against the wall so Amy, who is just located inside the kitchen to eat some of the cake samples, won't see her doing those _What am I gonna do? _wails…

_Easy does it, Ash, you can do this… just keep your cool, dude…_

_What are you waiting for, smart guy? TALK TO HER!_

_You have five seconds to decide. Five… four… three…_

Footsteps are approaching. Ash shivered when a flash of pink caught his gaze.

_Two…_

It's too late.

_One…_

"Oh, Ash, it's you…" Amy said quietly. "What are you doing in there anyway?"

Ash's cheeks burned hot. "I-I-I just c-came here to… uhmm… get some snacks!" he said awkwardly

_YOU IDIOT! NOT LIKE THAT!_

"I came here to have some words for you," That's the spirit, Ash-sama~!

_Uhh… that was _too _formal…_

Amy stared at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Actually, about that incident a while ago…" Ash rubbed his head. "I'm sorry if I mistreated you like that… it's just I didn't know what to say. Words randomly come out of my mouth…" Weh..?

"Randomly..?" Amy narrowed her eyebrow.

"Oh, never mind," the raven-haired boy shook his head. He proceeded to his final act. "I should've asked you this earlier… just in case you face your wrath,"

"Okay, Ash, I'll give you a chance," Amy sighed. "Just promise me you'll behave, _okay_?"

Ash formed a paranoid face. "Sure, sure, I'll behave like a puppy,"

Just don't imagine Amy patting his head like a stray puppy… or else this moment will become weird.

"As I was saying," Ash continued. "I've wanted to ask you out to – "

"To what?"

"JUST LET ME FINISH!" Guess he forgot the simple rule of proper behaving. "Amy, would you be my _special _valentine?" he really said it alright.

The silence between them lasted for five minutes before Amy's face formed a cute rosy smile.

"FINALLY~" she clasped her hands together. "All this time I've been waiting for you to ask me out! I thought I'll never have a boy – "

"A _what_?"

Amy grinned sheepishly. "Ooh nothing~" she laughed awkwardly.

"You're weird, you know?" Ash muttered. Amy grumbled and pulled his ear.

"OW! NOT THE EAR!"

"Proper behaving should always be advised,"

"You got that right, Amy-chan~" Mirouni chimed as she walked past them. She suppressed a laugh.

"Imoto-san, h-help me!" Ash pleaded. Mirouni just flicked her hair back and chuckled. "Looks like the two red-facers are finally together… goody~"

The two faced each other, their faces turned red. They grumbled and glared at Mirouni, who sprinted off followed up with hearty laughs.

"WE'RE GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET THAT!" both yelled at the same time.

* * *

As for Dark and Momoko (the last remaining couple) stood in front of the cherry blossom trees, Momoko's long dark hair flew briskly behind her, a white flower placed on the side of her hair with the stem sitting on her ear, as put by Dark himself during one of their sweet honeymoons~

"I wonder how the others are doing," she said.

"Maybe they got their _dates_ already," Dark chuckled as his fingers twined around Momoko's. The girl blushed slightly and cling her arms on his left arm. She giggled as the cherry blossom flowers flew in the air, bringing joy to the couple staring at them with glee.

"Beautiful…"

They sat together below a cherry blossom tree. Momoko rested her head on Dark's shoulder while his arm encircled around her on the shoulder. They watched the cherry blossom flower petals fly in the skies and the swallows chirping with delight.

"I never knew I could grab this opportunity…" Dark said. "…just you and me, alone,"

"Yeah…" Momoko muttered. "I guess we never spend our time together back to the old days…"

"But now we are… no one's trying to mess with us anymore,"

Both faced each other. Dark placed his hand on her cheek. Momoko blushed as she saw his topaz eyes staring at her blue ones behind the lens of her glasses.

"Aishiteru… Momoko-chan," he whispered as he leaned closer.

Mistletoe blocked their scene. The mistletoe hung between them when they are about to share their first kiss. They blinked in surprise and looked up –

"NII-SAN?"

Ryuu sat on the tree branch of the cherry blossom tree where they were under. He was holding a fishing rod, which explained about this mistletoe (it is not even Christmas, sheesh!). Miyako appeared behind him and giggled. "My little brother is now a grown-up~"

Dark and Momoko blushed madly. "W-what are you guys doing up there?" Momoko's lip quivered.

"Are you spying on us or something?" Dark asked.

Sigh… it was really surprising how they appeared on that tree all of a sudden… they were just doing their _ceremony_ regarding the perverted-ness of Ryuu-sama…

_Shut up, you stupid author…_

Screw you, carrot-top… (carrot-head to be sure)

"Now you know what the 'Kiss under the Mistletoe' means..?" Ryuu smirked towards Momoko.

Momoko rolled her eyes. "Yes I do, onii-san…" she sighed.

"Anyway, the author just mentioned about you and Miyako-sempai's lip-lo – "

_Curse you DREEEEEIIIII_

I'm so good teehee~

* * *

Loads of confetti loaded the entire area as the chocolate chip flavoured cake sat at the center of the table. There was a large red numbers coated in red; number fourteen candles. They blew up the small flames as they broke into cheers, raising their goblets and tumblers, including those party horns.

"Everyone's together now~" Mirouni giggled. "Now let's celebrate the day of the couple's bonding day (and the independence day for single ones)!"

"Happy Valentine's Day~"

Everyone dug in for the slices of cake, ate the fruit salad, the beverages and almost all of the food until only the few leftovers are the ones left reserved for… oh no.

I think we forgot someone.

Thea yawned as she stepped out of the room, rubbing the sand off her eyes. "Morning…" she snapped her eyes open when she saw the colors of pink and red that caused her to twitch as well. "P-p-pink..?"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Thea-chan~" Chloe spun a noisy toy at her. Thea gasped in surprise to see the cake empty.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVED SOME FOR ME?"

Silence filled the air as the boys guffawed.

"We forgot~"

* * *

That's the end, guys! Whew, good thing I managed to finish this story for only five chapters (too bad) but don't worry, I'll make more stories soon and finish the ones in progress. Hope you liked the story guys~! Happy Valentine's Day~


End file.
